


Pretty Baby.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Rouge for Kinkbingo, #67 couch for lover100, #96 Writers choice/valentines day and your roommate is out of town and you can do it on the couch for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a>. Tommy dresses up for Adam who has a romantic dinner planned for valentines day, but once Adam sees Tommy will they even get out of the house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porn, fluffy, non-angsty porn for once.

He knows Adam has booked a fancy restaurant for their Valentine’s date, so he'd known he needed to look good, but it wasn't his kind of place, and he didn't think they'd approve of any of his normal clothes. So he'd called Sutan and asked him to come over and help him get ready. Raja had a date later, but was willing to squeeze Tommy in; he loved his friends. Even if they made him try on everything he owned and then decided nothing he was picking out worked.  
　  
"I wanted you to pick for me, I don't know what to wear." Tommy groans, collapsing on his bed, well on the mound of clothes that are on his bed.  
　  
"Fine, go shower while I pick. Leave it to me." Sutan smiles and anyone else he'd be afraid he'd come out to something terrible, but Sutan has taste, knows how to dress up.  
　  
Tommy does as he's told and when he finishes and braves his room again, the pile of clothes on his bed are back in the wardrobe and one outfit’s laid out. A black shirt and tie he doesn't remember owning and black pants with some boots. It looks good, not bright or flashy. It's dressy but still him.  
　  
"Thank you Sutan, you’re the best." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"I know, now get your cute little butt dressed so I can do your makeup. You do need some colour other than black, it's Valentine ’s Day." Sutan tuts and Tommy picks up the clothes and gets changed. It's not like Sutan hasn't seen him in less, and he put black boxers on when he got out of the shower. Once he's dressed, Sutan sits him down on a chair and starts working his magic.  
　  
It's always relaxing when someone else does his makeup. He's gotten pretty good at it himself thanks to time sharing a bus with Sutan, with hours of nothing to do but do things like play with makeup. But as good as he's gotten, Sutan will always be better and he wants to look good tonight. He wants people to see him on Adam's arm and think he's good enough to be dating him. Plenty of people were happy when it got out that they were together, but some people had torn into Tommy, saying he wasn't good enough for Adam. It probably wouldn't have gotten to him as much if he hadn't thought the same thing back when he met Adam.  
　  
"You’re a little tense, cutie." Sutan comments while Tommy's eyes are closed so Sutan can put on eye shadow and eye liner.   
　  
"Little nervous. It's a really fancy restaurant and there's bound to be paparazzi and I don't want to embarrass Adam." Tommy admits.  
　  
"Oh hun, you've never embarrassed that man in all the time you've known him. Don't let stupid gossip blogs get you all twisted up inside. Adam loves you, he wants to be with you. It's your first Valentine’s Day together, enjoy it." Sutan orders and Tommy tries to smile back, but he still has butterflies in his stomach. He's used to being in the public eye; at first as Adam's bassist, the guy he kissed at the AMA's, then his guitarist and now as his boyfriend. He's used to people prying and he can handle it. He's not going to split, leave Adam for something he can't control. But he just wishes they could have their first Valentine’s Day together without an audience analyzing everything they did.   
　  
"You’re going to knock Adam's socks off." Sutan says happily as Tommy relaxes back into the feeling of brushes on his skin.  
　  
"Good makeup job?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Good canvas." Sutan chuckles.  
　  
"I bet you say that to all the boys." Tommy smirks.  
　  
"Only the hot ones, pretty kitty. I've put redder rouge on than normal; it makes it look like you’re blushing in a good way and might hide if you do really blush." Sutan tells him and he trusts that whatever Sutan is doing looks go. He'll probably end up blushing at some point; Adam has a talent for making him blush.  
　  
"Where's your date taking you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"My favourite Italian, we had our first date there." Sutan says sounding happy.  
　  
"I can't believe this Valentine’s Day is so different for both of us." Tommy almost laughs, but holds it in because Sutan's still working on his face.   
　  
"Me too baby. Not that last year wasn't fun, but I prefer this, the romance." Sutan says brightly. Last year Tommy, Sutan and Adam had celebrated together as three single people. They ate a lot, drunk a lot and insulted every romantic film showing on TV.   
　  
"Although, watching you and Adam both smashed trying not to act like you were making eyes at each other was adorable." Sutan laughs.  
　  
"We were not adorable!" Tommy squawks indignantly.  
　  
"You were, babe. You can open your eyes now." Sutan tells him and Tommy opens his eyes, turning his head to look in the mirror. The rouge does make it looks like he has a faint blush going on, but it looks good. He looks good, big dramatic eye makeup, glitter on the shaved side of his head, lips glossed and plumped; Adam will love it. His hair looks good as well; soft and falling in his eyes, also Sutan's handy work, the guy’s amazing.  
　  
"Thank you, Sutan. Adam's going to love this." Tommy grins, so pleased that he knows he'll have at least gotten this right; that he'll look good enough to be on Adam's arm. Not that he cares, much. But the most important thing is that he'll look hot to Adam and he's so sure Adam will like this, the rouge, the eyes, the hair and outfit, yeah he's pretty sure Adam will appreciate Tommy and Sutan's effort.  
　  
"You’re gorgeous, he'll love it, but I have to dash pumpkin. I met him as Raja, just seems right to have our Valentine’s date as Raja and beauty takes time." Sutan says, starting to pack things up. Tommy helps and then walks Sutan to the front door, hugging Sutan good bye and wishing him luck with his date.  
　  
"I want all the dirty details about your night, Tommy, I mean it, you owe me." Sutan waggles his finger at him and it makes Tommy laugh.  
　  
"It's dinner, what's dirty about that?" Tommy asks, smirking.  
　  
"You know good and well I mean what happens after dinner, Tommy Joe." Sutan scolds him.  
　  
"Dessert?" Tommy asks, playing dumb.  
　  
"Oh I give up, I'll interrogate you tomorrow." Sutan kisses him on the cheek, carefully so not to mess up the rouge.  
　  
He wonders around his apartment a little, putting shit away so it doesn't look messy when Adam comes to get him. He sits on the couch and goes on Twitter on his phone, hoping to distract himself. He's kind of getting nervous again now Sutan isn't around to distract him. He wants to give Adam the perfect Valentine’s Day; romantic, perfect; it's what he deserves. Adam's always been so good to him, done everything he could to make Tommy happy. He'd like to be the one taking care of Adam for once. Adam's booked the date, but he'll make it a good one.  
　  
When there's a knock on the door, Tommy jumps off the couch and all but runs to the door. Then he stops, takes a deep breath and tries to make it look like he didn't run to the door like an excited kid. It's not like he's never had a date on Valentine’s Day, but they never meant to him what Adam means to him. He came out to be with Adam; there's nothing he won't do to show Adam he loves him. Adam doesn't ask him to or expect him to do it and Tommy likes that. Adam doesn't do anything but love him, there's no pressure, nothing that makes him feel bad. So he opens the door, already smiling. His jaw almost hits the floor. He's seen Adam in a suit before, sure, but this one fits him really well, sleek and black, a dark red shirt and tie, light makeup and all he wants to do is kiss him.  
　  
"Hi," Tommy says shyly when all he wants to do is grab Adam. Sometimes he just can't believe that this wonderful man is his, has said he'll be his forever.  
　  
"Wow Tommy, just wow. Is that rouge?" Adam steps forward, cupping Tommy's jaw, thumb lifting like he's going to stroke over his cheek bone, but hovering over it instead so that he doesn't mess up the rouge.   
　  
"Sutan said I could use some colour." Tommy shrugs, his blush probably as dark as the rouge. He's not used to this yet, the way Adam treats him like he's something beautiful, precious.  
　  
"You look amazing." Adam says softly.  
　  
"I look okay, you look good. You’re just not used to seeing me dressed up." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Pretty baby, it's not the outfit or the rouge that makes me want to kiss you. I always want to kiss you." Adam purrs.  
　  
"Then kiss me." Tommy says feeling breathless, just from Adam's hand light on his jaw, the look in Adam's eyes.  
　  
"I don't want to mess you up." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Kiss me anyway, I can fix my gloss." He doesn't want to have to wait till dinner is over to kiss or be kissed by Adam.   
　  
"I guess we have time to get to the restaurant." Adam says and then he cups Tommy's jaw more firmly and Tommy lets his eyes flutter shut before Adam's lips even meet his. The kiss starts off soft, just Adam's lips against his, but it soon turns hungry, Adam licking his way past Tommy's lips, into his mouth. Adam's hands on his face, probably fucking up the rouge as well as his gloss, but he doesn't care, he just wants Adam to keep kissing him.  
　  
"Fuck." Adam groans, pulling back, both his hands on Tommy's face and Tommy blinks up at him, feeling almost drunk with lust.  
　  
"Happy Valentine’s Day." Tommy says shakily, because that was one hell of a kiss. He's not hard yet, but he's well on his way there.  
　  
"Mmmm you taste good, I can't wait till tonight after dinner. Not that sex is all I want, I want to romance you, make you feel special." Adam smiles.  
　  
"Adam, you make me feel special every day, you’re romantic all the time. You’re not the boyfriend who only ever bothers to pull out all the stops on one day, you always do." Tommy says softly, because if Adam thinks he needs a fancy meal to show Tommy he cares about, he doesn't. Adam makes him feel loved every day, has since the beginning of their relationship.  
　  
"I should let you go fix your makeup." Adam groans.  
　  
"You don't want to, do you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"No, I never want to let go of you, pretty baby." Adam admits.  
　  
"Come sit on the couch, I won't be long." Tommy says, taking a step back, because one of them has to and he has a feeling it won't be Adam, not if the dark look in his eyes is anything to go by.  
　  
"I have your rouge on my hands, I really messed you up." Adam says, giving him a hot look and it makes Tommy's knees feel weak, makes him want to grab Adam by the tie and drag him to his bedroom.   
　  
"Go wash up, then sit down." Tommy orders, heading for his room.  
　  
He hears a tap running as he inspects the damage to his makeup in the mirror and Tommy smiles. It's going to be a good night, he might not be comfortable in fancy restaurants, but he's comfortable with Adam, so it'll be fine. He needs to fix his makeup though, if someone gets a picture of him like this, Sutan would kill him.  
　  
He cleans away the lip gloss that has smeared onto his skin, re-applies it and then goes to work fixing the rouge. His face is flushed anyway, just from Adam kissing him. He thinks he manages to get his makeup to look okay. When he walks back into the main room, Adam is sat on his couch and he looks good, so good and Tommy can't help it, he walks over and straddles Adam's legs right there on his couch.  
　  
"I'll mess you up again." Adam says softly.  
　  
"I like it when you mess me up." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"I like it too, but I'm meant to take you to dinner. But if I see you messed up again, pretty baby, I won't even leave the couch." Adam admits.  
　  
"Maybe I'm not hungry. Maybe I want you to fuck me, not feed me." Tommy says boldly, because he's in Adam's lap, all dressed up, face flushed in a way that has nothing to do with the rouge. This isn't because he doesn't want to go to a posh restaurant, it's not that at all, he just really, really wants Adam.  
　  
"You’re always hungry." Adam points out.  
　  
"So take me out after, order in, I don't care. I just want you to kiss me again." He will never get sick of kissing Adam.  
　  
"Right now I want to say to hell with the reservations. Kiss you, touch you, mess up your rouge and see what your blush under there looks like." Adam says huskily.  
　  
"We can eat later." Tommy says, leaning in to kiss Adam. He'll say sorry to Sutan later for wasting his time, getting him to come and help Tommy get ready, then he doesn't even make it out the house. Maybe he'll blame Sutan, Adam wouldn't have wanted to make him blush if it wasn't for the rouge on his cheeks, the darker shade Sutan had used to give him some colour.  
　  
The moment their lips meet, he feels like he's on fire. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck, pulling himself closer, pressing his body to Adam's their hips rocking together, hard ons pressing together through their slacks. He moans into Adam's mouth, he doesn't care if Adam kisses away his gloss, messes up his rouge, his hair, his clothes; he never wants Adam to stop touching him. Adam's hands slide up under his jacket, under his shirt, getting to skin and Tommy groans.  
　  
"Bedroom?" Adam asks, breaking the kiss to pant out his question.  
　  
"No, here." He wants to fuck right here on the couch, his roommates are out of town, so it's not like anyone is going to walk in on them. He strips out of his jacket, flings it away. He goes for his tie next, but when it gets knotted he groans, pissed off. He needs to be naked now. Adam's hands come up, help him get the tie off, then go to the buttons of his shirt. He starts working on Adam's clothes, both of them working to get them both naked. Tommy ends up on his back on the couch, while Adam opens up his wallet and gets out a condom.  
　  
"Lube?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Packet’s in my wallet, you never know right?" Tommy smirks. Adam's famous, so it's not like they can risk fucking in bathrooms, but it's not like they haven't fucked outside of their bedrooms either, it pays to be prepared.  
　  
"I love the way you think, baby." Adam smiles, getting the lube as well.  
　  
Tommy just smiles and spreads his legs, makes room for Adam to get between them and then wraps them around Adam once he's between them. Adam kisses him and the way Adam kisses him, it does more to make him feel beautiful than the rouge or clothes. That stuff is like a mask, it's not real the same way Adam's kisses are. Adam kisses him like he's beautiful and he feels beautiful.   
　  
Slick fingers circle his hole before they starts pushing into him and Tommy rocks back on them, wanting to be penetrated, filled with Adam, to show how much he loves Adam with his mouth and body, wanting to show how much he loves this. Sex with Adam makes him feel like he's turned inside out. It's not just about the pleasure, he likes how close he feels when he's with Adam like this, likes the intimacy of letting Adam into his body.  
　  
"Come on, come on." Tommy groans, he wants more, Adam's fingers aren't enough.  
　  
"Impatient." Adam smirks, leaning down to kiss Tommy's cheek, wrinkling his nose a little, probably at the taste of the rouge on his skin.   
　  
"Like you’re not?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"You have a point." Adam smiles, rolling on the condom.   
　  
Tommy kisses Adam again, licking into his mouth as Adam starts pushing into his body. He moans into Adam's mouth, he always loves the way it feels, had been scared the first time, but it feels like his body was made for this. He can't get how good it feels from the first push in, how the slight burn mixes with the pleasure, makes it feel better. He holds Adam close, his heart racing, he wants this so much, loves Adam so much. He doesn't need meals or flowers, to be wined and dined, he just needs Adam.   
　  
"Adam, fuck, I love you." Tommy pants, his body trembling all over.  
　  
"I love you too, so much." Adam says softly, his hand wrapping around Tommy's cock, jerking him off in time to the thrusts.   
　  
He clutches at Adam's back, nails biting into his skin and all Adam does is moan. He kisses Adam hard, trying to push all of the passion and love he feels for Adam into that one kiss as pleasure builds, humming under his skin.   
　  
Adam moans out his name, his breath hitching like it does when he's close to coming. Tommy wants them to come together, it's not something that happens all the time, but he's close now and he can feel Adam is close too. He holds Adam close, thrusting into Adam's hand and back into his cock, chasing his orgasm. His hips stutter as Adam pushes him over the edge, hand still moving hard and fast on his cock and Tommy almost screams it feels that good. As he clenches around Adam's cock, he hears Adam groaning as he loses it too, Adam coming with him.   
　  
They lay together on the couch, just breathing in each other, Adam stroking his arms, his face, kissing his neck softly. He hums happily, it feels so good to just lie here with Adam. He can't imagine a dinner out would be anything like this, this is better. He would have had to keep his hands off of Adam out in public, which isn't something he's very good at.   
　  
"I can't believe we fucked on your couch. I'm never going to be able to look at your roommates again." Adam chuckles, sitting up.  
　  
"What they don't know won't hurt them." Tommy smirks.  
　  
They go to the bathroom to clean up and Tommy has to laugh when he sees his face; his makeup is crazy, he has rouge on his chin, red marks all over the place from where Adam had obviously gotten rouge on his hands again. It looks like someone has finger printed his face, with red powder instead of black.  
　  
"I look a mess." Tommy laughs.  
　  
"Hot mess." Adam hums, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist from behind, pressing close. His chin resting on Tommy's shoulder.  
　  
"You always think I look hot." Tommy points out.  
　  
"That's because you always look hot." Adam grins, rubbing his fingers over a spot of rouge.  
　  
"We need to shower." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Why don't we order food first?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I'm covered in rouge." Tommy points out, just as his stomach rumbles.   
　  
"Food first baby, you’re hungry and I don't care about the rouge. We're the only ones here." Adam shrugs.  
　  
Tommy smiles and nods, he'd been too nervous to eat earlier. They don't get properly dressed. Adam putting on boxers, Tommy pyjama pants. Their suits in a pile on the floors. He does end up going to wash the rouge off his face once he's picked out what he wants to eat. Adam orders food while he cleans the rouge off his face. When he gets out of the bathroom, Adam is sat on the couch, order finished and he looks at Tommy as he walks over. Adam smiles, heat in his eyes and Tommy smiles back, loving Adam's reaction. He doesn't need a fancy suit, perfect makeup, rouge to make Adam want him, Adam always wants him.  
　  
Tommy gets on the couch with Adam, cuddling up under his arm while he waits for the food. He wants to have a good cuddle before the food gets here, he loves cuddling with Adam, always has. Adam leans down to kiss him, nuzzles his jaw.  
　  
"Good Valentine’s Day?" Adam asks.  
　  
"The best." Tommy says truthfully.  
　  
"Same. Even if we didn't get far past your couch." Adam laughs and he looks pretty delighted about it.  
　  
He kisses Adam, he can't remember ever having a better date. Even if they didn't leave his apartment sure, but any time spent with Adam is good and this really is the best Valentine’s Day he ever had, not because of what they did, but because of who it was with, and right here right now, he knows that he wants to spend all his Valentine’s Days with Adam, forever.  
　  
The End.


End file.
